


Late Night Shenanigans

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Massage, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Their N.E.W.T.s were just days away and Neville takes it upon himself, to help his girlfriend relax before she ends up stressing out completely.Written for the 2016 Hermione Smut fest on LiveJournal.Prompt: It's late and who cares? Hogwarts is made for late night quickies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Katy for hosting this fantastic fest and for also agreeing to let me switch when my muse decided she didn't want to work on the prompt I originally chose. Many thanks go to the ladies, Diane and Jamie, who helped me to whip this story into shape after Neville took over. Who would've thought he would be so demanding? LOL! And this story would not have been possible without the delicious prompt, thanks goes to the prompter, too!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the known people and places in the Harry Potter world. This fanfiction was written for the enjoyment of all, there is no profit being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

                                        

A sigh broke the near silence of common room, which had previously only been broken by the sound of the roaring fire in the fireplace, the clock as it ticked away on the wall, the scratch of quills on parchment, and the occasional rustle of paper as a page was turned.

Neville looked up and observed his girlfriend as she continued the frantic studying she had been absorbed in for the past few days. If he were honest with himself, all fifth, seventh, and returning eighth year students were in the same position as they all studied for their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s.

He watched as she rolled her shoulders trying to release some of the tension that had built up as she poured over tome after tome trying to get in some last-minute studying that he knew she did not need.

He closed the book that he had been reading and stood up, toeing off his shoes at the same time. Neville walked around the back of the sofa and stepped on the arm of the sofa, next to where she sat. He hoisted his left leg to her other side and sat on the back.

She was so engrossed in her reading that she did not notice as Neville moved into place behind her. She only noticed something was going on when deft fingers started kneading her knotted shoulders. A quick glance over her shoulder let her know who was behind her.

"Neville," she groaned as she turned back around. "That feels amazing, but-"

"No, you need to relax, love," he countered, cutting her off. "You know all this material backwards and forwards, upside down, and inside out."

He continued massaging her shoulders, working through knot after knot.

"If you continue like this, you're going to end up freaking out." He gave a her a gentle nudge. "Move forward, love."

She moved forward a little. "What?"

"Move forward so I can sit behind you."

Neville waited for her to move forward more and when she did, he slid down the back of the sofa to sit behind her. From his new position, Neville continued to move his fingers down over her back, searching for any knot along the way.

Soon she leaned back, melting into his embrace. "Thank you, Neville. I really needed that."

He pressed a kiss against the side of her neck.

She tilted her head, giving him better access.

"I know you did, love. I also know something that will help you relax even further." A smirk spread across his lips. "In fact, what I have in mind will help both of us quite a bit."

He could hear her answering smirk as she spoke. "Oh? And what might that be, Mr Longbottom?"

"I think you know exactly what I have in mind, Miss Granger," he whispered in her ear. He felt the large knot at the base of her spine finally loosen and slid his hands over her hips and down over her thighs. When his fingers reached the hem of her skirt, he curled his fingers around the edge and slowly dragged his hands back up her legs.

"Neville, we're still in the common room," she gasped, but the breathy tone of her voice gave her away.

He pressed his erection against her back. "You know that won't work with me, love, I know you too well. Everyone else has gone to bed well over an hour ago." He slipped the tip of one finger under the edge of her knickers. "Plus the possibility of being caught by one of our dorm mates turns you on, sweet witch."

She arched against him and moaned, "Nev, please."

His finger slipped a little further underneath the edge of her kickers, teasing her. "Please what, sweet witch?"

"Please touch me, Nev." She placed her hands on his knees, pushing back against him.

He bucked against her and raised an eyebrow as his smirk deepened. "You just want me to touch you? Like this?" Neville swiped his finger that he had slipped underneath the edge of her knickers, across her clit.

"Yes."

Neville chuckled as her whispered word came out as more of a hiss. He slid his finger further down, but not sliding inside her.

She nearly growled at him.

His finger moved back up to circle her clit. "You just said you wanted me to touch you, sweet witch, if that is the case…" He trailed off teasing her with more than just his touch.

"Nev," she ground out as she became increasingly frustrated with him.

He snickered. "Yes?"

"If you don't fuck me now," she dug her fingernails into his trouser covered legs, "I'm going to get up and take care of it myself."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, now fuck me."

His cock twitched at her asserting herself. Normally, he held the dominant role in their relationship, but every once in awhile, he would push too far and she'd let him know.

"With pleasure," he murmured.

Neville pulled his hand back and slid it down to hook underneath her knees. As he stood up, he picked her up and quickly moved to lay her down on the sofa. He stepped back and started removing his clothing.

While her eyes were watching her every move, Hermione's hands were not idle. She quickly removed her clothing, right down to her cotton knickers.

Neville grinned. "Those are new," he commented, eyeing the bright sunshine yellow colour as she slid them down her legs.

She shrugged. "I thought they were cute."

He stepped forward and grabbed them from her hand, his erect cock bobbing as he moved. "Oh they are, but they definitely look better on the floor." He tossed the article of clothing over his shoulder, not looking to see where it landed.

Hermione giggled. "Yes, they do look much better on the floor. Now, get your sexy arse over here." She reached for his hand and pulled him towards her.

Neville stepped forward willingly. He knelt on the floor between Hermione's legs and kissed her, their tongues quickly duelling for dominance. His hands slid up her thighs intent on giving her what she so desperately wanted earlier.

Hermione moaned and her hands gripped his hair when his questing fingers finally reached their destination. She tore her mouth from his as her nails scraped against his scalp when he added a second finger to the first.

Neville nipped and kissed his way down her neck, paying close attention to the places he knew were extra sensitive. He rubbed his thumb against her clit and curled his fingers.

She threw her head back and whimpered, "Gods, yes!"

The dark-haired wizard leaned back and looked at her as he continued to thrust his fingers into her.

She looked up at him, her eyes so dark they were nearly black, and bit her lip.

"That's it, sweet witch, just let go." He smirked as he watched her fight the feeling building inside her. It was something she did to delay her orgasm so when it did hit, it was that much stronger.

He added a third finger. "Come for me."

She was teetering on the edge and he bit at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. As he suckled her skin, she finally gave in to the feelings coursing through her.

The tension on her body released and her mouth fell open in a silent scream as her pussy clamped around his fingers, holding them within her.

Neville slammed his eyes shut and groaned, covering up the quiet groan that emitted from the darkened corner of the common room. He tugged on his bollocks, trying to stave of his own orgasm.

Once Hermione's pussy relaxed around his fingers, he opened his eyes and removed his fingers from within her.

When she came back to herself, her hands loosened their hold on his hair and he saw that her eyes darted to his wet fingers. A smirk twisted his lips. He raised his hand and pressed the digits against her lips. "Lick."

She wrapped a hand around his wrist and darted her tongue out. It curled around his fingers, licking them clean. She moaned savouring the taste.

"Do you know how damn sexy you are when you lick your own release from my fingers?"

Hermione released his fingers with a pop. A slow smile curling the corners of her lips. "If the look on your face is anything to go by then pretty damn sexy."

He slid his hands into her hair and leaned forward, his nose grazing her cheek as he brought his lips to her ear. "I'm just glad there's no one else here with us seeing this side of you, because they'd want to fuck you just like I'm going to."

Hermione took his earlobe between her teeth and bit gently. As she pulled back, she tugged on the lobe before releasing it. "Then take me, I'm yours."

Neville laid Hermione back on the sofa and joined her, settling between her parted thighs. "And I'm yours, my sweet witch." He aligned his cock with her entrance and thrust home.

She arched her back and exclaimed, "Yes!" as Neville slid out and back in, bottoming out.

He covered her mouth with one of his hands, a grin lighting up his face. "Unless you want someone to come out of their room to see who's making such a racket then I suggest you be quiet, love."

"You'd enjoy someone coming out and catching us." Hermione slid her hands into his hair, tugging on the dark strands.

Neville chuckled and pulled out, leaving only the head of his cock inside her. "Don't deny that you would enjoy it too."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, trying to get him to start moving again. "Neville."

He smirked, holding steady. "Admit it, sweet witch. You get off on the possibility of getting caught."

Hermione arched her back, dragging her nails down his back, leaving red lines in their wake, as she ground out, "Yes! Merlin, yes!"

Neville started thrusting again, his thick cock filling her each time. "What if someone was watching us right now? What would you do? Would you play with your lovely little tits like this?" He grasped one of her breasts in his right hand teasing it in one of the ways that she loved. "Or would you play with your clit? Showing them how fast you can come with just a few well-placed swipes and pinches?"

"Both," she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders, drawing a little blood.

Neville trailed his hand down, teasing her belly button for a moment before he pressed his thumb against her clit.

She moaned, "Neville."

"I know, love, you're so close." He pinched and swiped her clit, just as he described a moment again, sending her spiralling faster towards the abyss. "Or would you ask them to join us? You'd suck them off, or my personal favourite, eat them out if it was one of the girls."

Hermione froze as his words sent her flying over the precipice. Neville leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss, swallowing her scream as she came. He clenched his left fist in the sofa fabric, nearly ripping the material as he rode out her second orgasm of the night.

He barely waited for her orgasm to subside before he sat up, bringing her with him, and moved to them to the floor. Neville laid down on his back and settled Hermione on top of him.

She leaned down and kissed him passionately. Neville eagerly returned her kiss, but after a few moments he knew he needed more. He needed to finish. He broke their kiss.

"Ride me."

His cock was painfully hard and he knew once she started moving on top of him that he wouldn't last long.

Hermione placed one of her hands on his chest and used the other to guide his cock back inside of her. Once he was fully inside her again, she put her other hand on his chest and started moving. She set a steady pace, periodically clenching her inner walls around him and providing a second sensation that was quickly sending him for his own release.

Neville placed his hands on her hips, helping to guide her as she moved.

She looked down at him and grinned. "You love watching me ride you, don't you?"

"Yes," he growled.

She reached up and cupped her tits with her small hands. "You love watching my tits bounce and me squeeze them. You especially like it when I lick my fingers like this," she slowly licked two of her fingers before she gave them a quick hard suck, "and then play with my nipples. Tugging and pinching them. Sometimes squeezing a little harder than normal." She did just that and the painful movement sent electricity through her. Her eyes closed and lights flashed behind her eyelids, her finger spasmed around her nipple again, and her toes curled just a little bit as her pussy clenched around his cock and she slid up and quickly dropped down over him again.

Neville's fingers tightened on her hips, possibly tight enough to leave bruises, as his orgasm finally hit him. His back arched as he held her to him and shot his seed deep inside her.

Once his orgasm subsided, he lay there eyes closed with a goofy smile on his face as the tension left his body.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes and looked up at her. She had a tired smile on her face, but he could tell she was once again teetering on the edge.

"Come here." Neville reached for her wrist and tugged on her arm, intending to give her her third orgasm of the night.

"I don't know if I can," Hermione countered. While her body was nearly wound tight enough for another round, she was sore and sensitive and didn't know if her body would allow another in such a short period of time.

Neville looked into her eyes. "You can, I know you can. I'll make it good, I promise." He tugged her hand again. "Now, come here."

The heated look in his eyes and the sinful sound of his voice washing over her propelled Hermione into crawling towards his head.

And true to his word, Neville made her come a third time, but he took his time and slowly licked and suckled her clit, lapping up his own release that was mixed with hers. He used two of his fingers to steadily pump in and out of her, curling against the front of her pussy. After wave after wave crashed through her, he used his hands to steady her and keep her from falling over.

When she finally came to, after nearly blacking out completely, he held her close and rubbed her back with one hand, while he used his other to card through her wild curls. Her eyes opened and she looked at him sleepily, a smile tugging at the one corner of her mouth.

"Hey there." Neville returned her smile. "See, I knew you could do it."

Hermione gave him an unladylike snort and shook her head, her smile never leaving her face. "You were bound and determined to make me come again, weren't you?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I was, but I knew you could handle it."

She hummed in agreement. "Mmmm, I guess so."

He kissed her forehead. "Shall we go to bed now? The rest of your studying, that you don't need to do, can wait until morning."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." She slowly stood up on wobbly legs. Hermione looked around and grimaced. "This place is a mess."

"Nothing a few well-placed spells won't fix," Neville said as he stood up with her. "Accio clothes." He gathered their clothes in his arms while Hermione quickly packed up their bags.

Neville grinned. "You know, you can leave all that there. No one is going to bother it." He spotted his boxers under the corner of the sofa. "Accio boxers."

Hermione shrugged, her tits bouncing as she moved. "I know, but what if someone wants to use the table in the morning?"

"Then they could use one of the many tables we have here," Neville suggested.

"Well, I'm almost done."

He shook his head. "Okay." He waved his wand over the sofa and the floor where they had been and muttered a few cleaning charms, removing all evidence of their time alone in the room.

"Done." Hermione handed him his bag and he took it from her.

He nudged her towards her room, where she had the space to herself since Lavender was still recovering from her mauling during the battle and Parvati was sharing a room with her sister, Padma, since they didn't want to be separated from each other. They could've gone to Neville's room, but why sleep in a room with two other wizards when they had her room to themselves. Plus, everyone in their dorm, knew Hermione and Neville were together, so it wasn't like they had to hide anything, it was just that privacy went a long way in a co-ed dorm.

* * *

 

Once the door to Hermione's room closed, a figure slithered out from the shadows, throwing a glare at the pair of kickers forgotten underneath the coffee table.

"Damn bloody hippogriffs," the figure snarled as he stormed over to the door to his bedroom.

Although, if the young wizard took a moment to think about it, he'd realise that it was quite the karmic justice since he was the one to almost get Buckbeak executed. The fact that Draco Malfoy just played voyeur to Hermione and Neville was further proof that Hermione wearing yellow knickers with hippogriffs on them was appropriate.

Suddenly, the door to Hermione's room cracked open again and sent Draco sprinting the last few steps to hide behind one of the dark grey wingback chairs. He poked his head around the edge to see a wand appear in few inch gap that appeared in the doorway.

"Accio knickers," Hermione's voice whispered.

Bright yellow knickers zipped through the air and disappeared into the Gryffindor's room. The door quietly clicked closed behind her.

Not wanting to risk getting caught, Draco quickly made his way to the room he shared with Blaise and Theo.

He took a moment to collect himself, but the images of Hermione's smooth, alabaster skin and bouncing tits and the rigid planes of Neville's sinful body blew any thoughts of relaxation out of his mind.

Draco smirked. He had a wicked tongue and he knew just how to use it to get what he wanted. And he wanted Hermione and Neville.


End file.
